1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clamp tool for circuit board.
2. General Background
Circuit boards often have to be transported/moved when assembling computers. Each circuit board includes many electronic components. The circuit board, especially a main circuit board, has a large surface and a thin thickness. Thus moving the circuit boards are inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is a clamp tool for circuit boards.